


*diamonds against black velvet*

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Come With Oz Drabble Tree If You Want To Live, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Come With Oz Drabble Tree If You Want To Live.  Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*diamonds against black velvet*

Miguel Alvarez, head nurse of the trauma department, was hiding in one of the private rooms trying to catch a break when the door opened quietly. He jumped and was ready to go if it was an emergency but found it was his lover Ryan O' Reily. He let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and asked, "What are you doing here baby? Thought you were working all day."

"I am but I had some time so I wanted to come visit you and see how your day was going." Ryan said as he closed the door behind him.

"It's all right. I needed some quiet time."

"You look tired today."

"I had a car wreck come through this morning."

Ryan went over and hugged him. Ryan kissed Miguel's jaw and said, "I think I have something that'll make you feel better. I wanted to wait until tonight but it might brighten your day."

Miguel looked at him and asked, "What is it baby?"

Ryan pulled out a box and handed it to Miguel. "Will you marry me?" 

Miguel opened the box and saw the *diamonds against black velvet* and looked at Ryan. Miguel grinned and said, "Of course I'll marry you babe. I love you."


End file.
